The Shishmaref Council on Alcoholism is going to build a combination recreation hall and arts & crafts building. The first year's grant will be spent primarily for the building; the Shishmaref Council has agreed that in the first year, they would provide some recreational equipment. The following year's grant will be spent on recreational and crafts equipment for use by village members.